


Actions speak louder than Words: Yandere Various Silence of The Lambs x reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, obsessive - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21





	1. Appointment

Y/n sighed, she hadn't really been looking forward to changing therapists but her other therapist had retired and that meant she was on her own again. She had started showing progress in recovery for a post traumatic stress disorder concerning her mother shooting her father out of drunken rage. Just thinking about it made her become worried, though she knew her mother had turned the gun on herself afterwords she still had fears about speaking out of place, only talking every few hours. She knew she should just forget about it, it was in the past but now, ever since she met up with her therapist she had been getting puzzling notes such as 'ever wonder if you're not as alone as you may think?' Or 'you're never truly alone' needless to say both had scared her as her paranoia only grew worse from the troubling notes. Her hands shakily rose up to the door and knocked, shifting from foot to foot nervously as she waited for the door to opened by the new therapist, she didn't even know what gender they were.

As she waited she missed seeing the blinds being opened by a man, known as Dr. Hannibal Lector a psychiatrist, a doctor, a...cannibal. Not that anyone knew or anyone whom was alive anyway. He felt a small and quick smile brace itself on his face, something he didn't normally do, even while killing. He had seen and heard about her from Maggie Leion, she told him of how she had been making progress and how she had even tried to do it on her own but always came for professional help first to see if it was the right thing to do. Hearing that made him think of how she seemed polite and yet knowledgeable. Traits he rather admired and wished he could see more often.

She fidget slightly waiting for Hannibal to come out. She blushed as he open the door. She looked at him and smiled politely. She waved at him as she looked down after, she was still so painfully shy around others.

"Hello, you must be (Name) (Last Name). My name is Hannibal Lecter your new psychiatrist." He tells her. 

She nodded and made a noise to confirm he was right, he stepped aside to let her in as she slowly walked in. "So I heard that lately you've been getting odd notes?" She nodded again.

(Hannibal's pov)

"Yes, I am worried about it..." She tells me taking a seat a her hands fidgeting.

I looked at her, I wonder if she knew I did it, and what it meant.

She blushed and looked at me. "They seem to be love notes. B-but I don't know how to deal with that." 

I nodded. 

"B-but they are disturbing too... whoever is writing them is crazy no doubt..."

I felt my heart fell at that. I just wanted to show her that I love her. And that she is mine.

"I see..." I said as she looked at me. 

"T-though they can be so sweet..."

"How so?" I ask. 

"T-they make me feel loved. Yes creeped out but loved."

"Would you say you never felt loved?" I asked as she slowly nodded and stopped talking as she went back to only muttering.

"Do you wish to feel loved?" I ask. 

She nods her head as tears came to her eyes.

I stayed quiet as she began to cry into her hands, it's a good thing that her parents are dead, they broke her, made her feel unloved, though in a way I should thank them, because it would be easier to make her love me.

I pulled out a box of tissues and hand her them she takes them. Muttering out a thank you. I smiled at her. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Throwing them in the waste paper basket beside her. 

"When did you start to not feel loved?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath.

"S-Since I was born... -I wasn't planned... my parents were teenagers who simply made a mistake... or at least that's all I've been told I was."

I nod my head. 

"My parents always told me they wanted a boy... not a stupid girl... So I did everything perfect. Or tried. Graduated highschool top of my class. Straight A's. Helped out with everything. Never fooled around with boys. H-Hell I never even ki-kissed a b-boy." She finishes blushing crimson. "I-I'm sorry if that is t-to much."

I shook my head. "No it is alright." I said as she nodded. 

"N-no matter what I did... I remember c-co-coming home... I heard my parents yelling at each other... and then a loud noise, I can s-still hear the ringing in my ears "

"One of them shot the other." I state. 

She nods. "M-my M-mom shot my dad then herself. I ra-ran in to make sure they were alright... so much blood..."

She seemed to pale considerably as I looked at her. "Breathe (Name)." I said calmly as she nodded and took rigid breaths.

As she calm down she looked at the floor. I wanted to take her in my arms. Tell her everything will be alright. And that I loved her. She wanted to be loved so bad but also was so deprived of it she didn't even know I loved her. She wouldn't know if someone loved her. And if they did tell her. They would have to keep proving it to her. She would be afraid it would be gone.

I don't, I don't mind though, proving to her I love her. I would love to prove that I love her. Every single day. It would be a honor actually. Where as I know most would find it annoying and leave her. I would give her flowers, cook for her, hold her, kiss her..., make passionate love to her. Suddenly my pants feel a little tighter. I was never so glad that I was in my study behind a desk. Though I wish she would know what just thinking about her can do.

Soon our time was up. She smiles at me polite and says she has to rush to a class. I looked at her as I nodded and as soon as she left I pulled out a piece of paper. I was going to write another letter. This one a little more... intimate.


	2. New Roommate

(Name's POV) 

I just got back to my hotel after my classes today. I don't feel right living in my parents house. Even though I grew up there. It never felt like home. I never felt like I belonged. I looked down as I picked up a picture before there was a knock at my door as I looked up. I walked and answer it to see a women she had an add on her hand. I realized it was my add. The one for a roommate for a house I was going to buy. It was close to compass and my job as a bar singer and waitress.

I smiled and opened the door. "O-oh hello..." I said.

"M-my name is Clarice Starling." She says. "I saw your adds for students. And I just moved here. Starting in week as a transfer. Is the positions still avaible?" She asks. 

I smile and nod letting her in to my hotel room. 

(Clarice's POV) 

I blushed as I walked in. This was originally a chance to get less rent. But I did not know my potential roommate was so cute and sexy~!

[Bad Clarice! You just met her!]

"S-Sorry about this mess." She said as I looked around, there wasn't much of a mess but I guess it's her way of starting a conversation.

"So, my name is (N-Name) (Last Name)." She tells me sitting done. "What classes are you taking?" 

"Fornesic sciences is something that is required to be FBI." 

"You want to be in the FBI?" She asks and smiles. "That's great. I am taking psych to be a psychiatrist."

I blushed at that as she smiled. We talked for a bit before she smiled. "Well that's that, you ca-can be my roommate... however... there is only one bed right now which... was my parents bed, so w-we may have to share."

"So the house was your parents house?" I ask. 

"No, I sold my parents house." She tells me. "The house is for rent and all I have is my parents bed."

I nodded as she looked down. Though I realized I would get to share a bed with her.

"Just until we can afford another bed." She tells me. "I hope you don't mind?" 

"I don't mind we are both girls." I tell her. 

She smiles.

I smiled back but as soon as she turned her back I smirked, especially at her next words. "I cuddle though so I hope you don't mind." She said.

I smile at her more. She then hugs me and gives me the contract that is a year lease on the house. We both signed and smiled at each other. I felt like this was a step to a relationship. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She leans into me and soon she falls asleep on my shoulder.

I looked at her with a blush as I picked her up in my arms. I brought her to her hotel room. I place her in the bed and pull the covers up and over her. I slip in next to her. She cuddled into me, wrapped her legs around my waist tightly as she laid her head on my chest. I curl next to holding her close. Soon though she started whimpering. I look at her concerned. I couldn't really hear all of what she said but I heard words like please, don't and don't abandon me. I felt my heart break at that and it continue to shatter as she says why do you not love me. I kiss her forehead and hold her.

"I won't abandon you. I love you (Name)."

She must be scared of being rejected... I felt her whimper bit a small smile was on her face.

"I will always love." I tell her. "I will never leave you." 

She continues to smile in her dream. I kiss her lips lightly then slowly fall asleep. She will be mine and I will never leave her. 

-Time Skip-

I woke up as I saw (Name) was still tightly curled around me tightly. I slip out of bed and decided to make breakfast for her. It was morning and I am sure she is hungry. It may make her feel more loved too. And I knew that is what she needed, she needed to feel loved. I start making breakfast for her. As I make some scrambled eggs and assume she walks out of the bedroom. Rubbing her eyes. She yawned as she then almost fell to the ground as she caught herself and blushed embarrassed. 

"Morning Clarice." She says. "I hope I did not smother you last night."

I smiled at that, I didn't mind in the least, especially since she had herself so tightly pressed against mine~

(Bad clarice!)

"I didn't mind. Your very cuddlebale." I tell her playing the food. 

She blushed and looked down. "R-really? It wasn't annoying?"

"No it wasn't, I like cuddling." I tell her again as we eat at the table.

She smiled as she remained silent after that but I could tell she was happy. Soon she told me we will be getting the keys for the house. I nodded my head she looked at the clock. She tells me she had to get ready for class. I nod and clean the dishes and she got ready. Soon she left and I followed shortly after. And I stole a pair of her dirty panties. They were still warm.


End file.
